Confused
by Huhuchocolate
Summary: Sometimes feeling two things at the same time might meen two things: either you're crazy or maybe in love. Green's confused and he's sure the first suggestion is the answer. Now if he could only get rid of Leaf...


Even if he didn't show it, he still felt shock that the girl who was supposedly his rival was now standing right in front of him. She was clad in her trademark blue tube top and reddish-pinkish skirt with a bag slung over her shoulder. A white hat topped her wild auburn hair and her face showed no expression as she faced him. Green expected her to be surprised, or even disgusted that he who had always criticized her was standing in her way of the pokemon league champion. When her eyes met his however, he felt his breath get caught in his throat when beneath her deep blue eyes there lay something more.

That was why he despised her. Even if he was champion and she had come to challenge him instead of the usual opposite, her eyes still showed something like… pity towards him. Green looked away from her. Whenever they had met, her eyes always probed him making him want to tell her everything. Every single thing right down to the last detail. He could never admit it, but Leaf had always made him feel safe. Like a mother he never had.

But so far so good, he had gone against the impulse to confide in her which grew stronger and stronger. He usually spoke to his challengers, scoffing at them and bringing them down easily just like the way he had brought their confidence down when they saw the levels his pokemon were in. They had no chance of winning. He talked to her arrogantly, shielding his insecurities from her and wrapping them in a thick shroud. But instead of looking angered at his stinging remarks, she just nodded every once in a while. As if she was bored of listening to him… As if she knew that this was all just an act from him.

But when the battle was about to begin, Green saw Leaf's eyes gleam and a fire raged as their pokemon began to fight. As his second pokemon was sent out to defeat hers, he studied the female. Even in battle, she was still beautiful, he had to admit. When she battled, she had style. Most trainers got themselves worked up, causing them to fail in thinking rationally. But even in the most intense and tight spots she faced, Leaf had always kept her cool. That was what he liked about her.

At last, his faithful charizard, his very last pokemon was sent out. Green felt two things at once. For the first time in his life, he felt desperate. When he saw Leaf's easy attempt at defeating each of his pokemon, he felt somehow proud. Proud at the fact that she could defeat him easily and achieve his dreams.

But he also felt worried. He was worried at the fact he had to give up his for her dreams to be fulfilled. In short, Green was one confused guy, unclear on what to feel. "Charizard, use flame thrower!" Green commanded to the fire lizard. As fire gushed out of the lizard-like pokemon's mouth towards Leaf's venusaur, he was sure that would finish it off. What he heard next made him want to laugh and cry out of happiness or frustration, he didn't know.

"Venusaur, solar beam now," those words that emitted from his rival's mouth was illogical. Green couldn't see why she would do such a stupid thing. That wasn't going to have much effect on charizard, being a fire type. There was a loud sound as the two powers collided. A blinding bright white light appeared, and both Leaf and Green covered their faces.

Smoke shrouded the battle arena, blocking everything from view. When it finally cleared and all was silent, Green looked up. What he saw was unbelievable and his heart plummeted and soared at the same time. His charizard, the pokemon that has never been defeated before, lay fallen on the ground in a heap. He stared at his pokemon in disbelief. He was defeated.

He looked up and saw Leaf hugging her venusaur proudly and promising it treats as soon as they were out of there. With his hand visibly trembling, he called back his charizard and faced her once more. Following his actions, Leaf called back her venusaur and they faced each other in silence once again.

Green wanted to congratulate her, but he also felt like crying when he realized he barely managed to be champion for an hour.

Before he could say anything however, suddenly his grandfather rushed in. Professor Oak. The old man had given him a severe talking to, saying that Green 'didn't treat his pokemon like friends and love them more'. He also said he wanted to congratulate Green on champion, but times have changed. But it wasn't what Professor Oak said which hurt him, it was that he was feeling a total failure. He watched in silence as his grandfather led Leaf into the registration where she would be known as champion.

Before she disappeared through the door, she gave one last look at him. This time, Green met Leaf's gaze and did not flinch as she searched his face in wonder. He swore he could see a small proud smile she had gave just fro him before she followed his grandfather's trail.

As the metal door clicked shut, he sighed and looked down at his hands which were clenched and tense. He felt proud and useless at the same time. He gave a confused laugh before walking out through the exit. He didn't know what he was going to do in future and where he was going, but he knew one thing. He was proud of his not-so rival.


End file.
